Camp Geeks and Peeps
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: AU-This is about the gang in High School,2 groups"The Geeks and Populars"are sent to camp,When Mysterious things begin to happen the 2 groups are forced to either unite against the mysterious threat or stay enemies.Full Summary inside.Please give a chance
1. The Fight!

**AN: Hello! It's Spottedpelt! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in so long! My computer died/crashed and I haven't been able to update… SO I'm not dead! I hope you can all forgive me! ****L I was in the middles of a new chapter for a couple of my stories so I will try and work fast! **

**This is a new story based of a story I red awhile ago. But I can't find it. SO I give credit to who ever wrote "Camp Geeks and Peeps" That will be the name of this story but it will be different. **

**Main Pairing: Austin and Ally.**

**Warning: Very OOC… SO don't JUDGE me. You have been warned. Also sorry if the story is lame.**

**Full Summary: At Miami High There are a bunch of different Cliques. Austin and Dez are "Populars" aka "Peeps". Ally and Trish are "Geeks". When 2 geeks and 2 Peeps are caught fighting the principal send all to Camp. When mysterious things begin to happen, will the 2 completely groups join together to confront the horror stay bitter enemies? **

**I hope you enjoy! Please give nice reviews!**

**PEACE! Spotty**

Chapter 1: The Fight

Ally's Pov.

Trish and I walked into our school 'Miami High' at 8 am. Even though school starts at 8:30, we always come early, today is a normal crisp Monday morning in October.

I saw everyone in their Cliques ; Populars', Geeks, Goth, Outcast, etc. I belonged with "The Geeks" Trish pretty much did to. It's really fun to be with the geeks, we are all good friends.

I saw a blonde-haired, good-looking boy and his weird red-headed best friend. Austin and Dez. They are aquatinted with us. Their social group is completely different, Austin and Dez are populars. I can see Austin but I question Dez.

I suddenly heard loud shouting and yelling, Trish and I exchanged a glance and ran top-speed to the noise. I hope it's not a fight!

I ran to the field with Trish on my heels, and saw a huge circle of people shouting, whooping and hollering. "Fight!" "Fight!" Trish and I pushed our way to the front, to see who was fighting. We saw David Smith a tall blonde-haired boy with blues eyes (who is a fellow geek) fighting James Miller a slightly taller brown-haired boy with yellow eyes ( a Popular boy/Jock). Also there was another pair fighting as well. It's Travis Hunter (The Geek. He looks almost identical to David except Travis has slightly dark hair and light eyes.) fighting Ryan Fletcher (popular boy). Both pairs were fist fighting.

Without thinking I ran over to the fighting boys.

"Guys Stop!" I cried desperately, hoping no one would get hurt to bad, but both geeks were bleeding. "We can solve this is an logical, humane way!" I cried louder. Both jocks stared at me.

"Shut up Geek!" James snapped at me, loud enough for everyone to hear. I saw some popular girls laughing and boys snickering. I felt my face heat up.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Travis and David yelled at James in unison. They quickly lifted their fists to reassume the fight, suddenly our principal Mr. Wood along with our vice principal M.S Jackson came and pried the boys apart.

David and Travis came to the Geeks and flopped to the ground exhausted, as James and Ryan walked to the popular side of the circle. Some of the boys clapped them on the back. I kneeled next to Travis

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. Travis gave me a weak smile ,when he saw it was me.

"I'm fine, Thanks Ally." Travis has been my friend ever sine preschool along with David. I met Trish a year before that. Our principal looked outraged beyond belief. In other words: If looks could kill Mr. Wood and M.S Jackson would be surrounded by dead teenagers!

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPOINTED IN MY TIME AS VICE PRINCIPAL HERE!" M.S Jackson shrieked angrily. Mr. Wood put a reassuring hand on her shoulder , this seemed to calm her down a little bit. Thank the lord!

"I am very disappointed in all of you, ever sine the new school year started there has been to much tension between your two 'cliques' and I'm sick of it!" Mr. Wood scolded us. I hung my head, But Mr. Wood was not done talking.

"I should give you all detention, heck, with how bad this is a suspension maybe?" The geeks including me began to whimper, Except Trish. To us 'Detention' 'Suspension' and 'Explosion' are some of "The Forbidden Words." He beckoned the 4 previously fighting boys. I helped Travis over.

"What happened?" Mr. Wood demanded with a _'This better be good!' _tone. He looked at Travis and David for the story. Of Course. They're Geeks. I don't mean to be mean or stereotypical or anything! But Travis and David will tell an honest tale, Ryan and James will probably tell a false version.

James spoke up. "I'll say what happened." He took a breathe. " Me and Ryan were walking through the school. When these two nerds-" Travis cut him off.

"We prefer to be called 'Geeks' thank you very much." He corrected.

"And we saw them flirting with our girlfriends!" James exploded. I stepped up. Everyone looked at me, I had a strong urge to pick up a strand of hair and chew on it but I didn't. I'm pretty shy, I'll put a brave front on in anything involving academics.

"He's lying." I whispered.

"What was that?" Mr. Wood asked curiously.

"He's lying." I said a little louder.

"How do you know?" Mr. Wood asked dumbfounded. Everyone looked shocked yet curious. I felt self-conscious.

"I can just tell. When you're raised with an older brother, younger brother and sister. You develop a six sense. Mine is, I'm like a Lie-Detector. Just ask Travis, David and Trish." I gestured to my friends. They all nodded.

"It's true! You cannot lie around Ally, most likely she'll pick it up in a snap. I think she also has eyes in the back of her head!" Travis said nodding vigorously.

"So what did happen!" Mr. Wood asked, his anger and frustration rising. I looked at Travis urgently.

"Come on Travis! Before you get a You-know-what!" I said the last part with more urgency. He sighed, and nodded.

"Okay. Well it was about 7:45 am this morning. David and I came early to study." Travis began. I heard some popular boys scoff.

"We were caring our books: Chemistry, Advanced Latin, Biology and Calculus. When Ryan and James ran up to us, slammed our books to the ground and called us huge nerds and some bad things. When David said to James." Travis gestured to David. David and Travis are best friends and pretty much acted like brothers.

David cleared his throat. Then David spoke really fast in Latin. I gasped along with a few other geeks when I heard it, because I am in Advanced Latin.

"But hey I speak the truth!" David raised his hands in defense.

"David that was a really mean thing to say to him. Even if he can't translate!" I scolded him.

Everyone besides the Geeks look at me confused. "What did he say?" Mr. Wood asked frustrated.

"David tell him before he gives you a you-know-what for not cooperating." I urged.

"I said-" He speaks fast Latin again. "Means: 'Pathetic, mindless jock who can throw a ball but not know a thing' and I said some other things." David admitted.

"But what about Travis?" M.S Jackson asked confused.

"Well after James chased David around I pretty much said the same thing to Ryan, causing both boys to chase to the field and here were are." Travis finished the story.

"You four were fighting over that!" M.S Jackson shrieked. The four boys nodded reluctantly.

"Okay That's it!" Mr. Wood growled.

"Line up and tell me your names!" M.S Jackson snapped. She's usually sweet but when she's angry, she's angry. We all lined up quickly, I can feel someone watching me, causing me to become self-conscious. I know it's not Trish, she's in front of me, and Travis and David in front of her.

"Trish Lopez." Trish huffed.

"Ally Dawson." I whimpered.

"Austin Moon." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw him, he smiled at me and I returned it with a shy smile. Mr. Wood dismissed us. We all fled the scene. I checked my schedule to double check what class was next:

_**Period 1: Calculus - Mr. Johnson. Room 18**_

_**Period 2: Advanced Latin - Mrs. Gonzales. Room 33**_

_**Period 3: Chemistry - Mr. Smith. Room 41**_

_**Period 4: Language Arts - Mrs. Miller. Room 28**_

_**Period 5: History - Mrs. Miller. Room 28**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Period 6: Music - Mrs. Flynn**_

_**Period 7: P.E - Mr. Jones**_

Wow! It's already 3rd period! The whole argument took two and a quarter periods! That's a record.

I started walking to Chemistry while Trish went to her math class. I walked down the long Hallway, my class was on the other side of the huge school. Now I hear footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Austin with Dallas a tall good-looking boy with brown hair and green eyes ( another popular) a few feet behind him.

I felt my heart beat speed up. Strange….

I entered the class with Austin right behind me, everyone was standing.

"Thank you for joining us. The principal informed me you'd be late." Mr. Smith greeted us nicely. I walked to the wall and stood next to Travis and David.

\

"Hey guys." I greeted y two friends enthusiastically.

"Ally Dawson! What's going on?" Travis asked pumped to see me.

"Not much are we getting new lab partners?" I asked.

"Yep. Hopefully we'll sit together and not with some popular who makes us do all the work!" Travis exclaimed. Travis and David really disliked the populars.

"Ally come sit here." Mr. Smith called me, he smiled. I sat down. "Austin come sit next to Ally." I heard Mr. Smith continue. I'm sitting in the second row on the end.

"Remember your seats, you'll be sitting there for the rest of the year." I started to examine the beakers.

I looked over and saw David and Travis sitting next to each other, having a scientific discussion.

I beckoned them over so I can join the discussion.

We began discussing, it got pretty intense.

"No. A chemical is any pure substance; any mixture, water is a chemical." I argued, Both boys nodded doubtfully. I was about to support my argument with a fact when I heard.

"Hello." I turned around and saw Austin.

I gave a shy smile ad "Hi." David and Travis just glared at Austin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Austin asked curiously. David scoffed.

"You probably wouldn't understand or care!" David said rudely. I glared at him, he's usually not this rude!

"We are discussing Chemicals and what they are!" I said giddy. He nodded wide-eyed.

"Ally! Quickly name the elements!" David insisted loudly. Everyone turned around to watch me, I sighed. I took a deep breathe.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum…"

**Hey Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring, I think and hope next chapter will get the ball rolling. Until next time.**

_**Spotty**_


	2. Camp?

**Hey Guys! It's me! Since I haven't been on Fanfiction in a while I'm going to try and make it up to you! I hope you guys like this story! I'm having fun writing it. ****J It is an Auslly story, so for the Auslly fans out there, don't worry. Auslly will happen. For Trez, it's not going to happen in this story. Sorry Trez fans. L Any who. Also it's really obvious I made Ally really smart, I just thought in this Fic she should be. There may be " Chapter Summaries" every now and then so you can try and look out for stuff, Or possibly just a little Foreshadowing. **_***Evil grin* **_

**I'd also like to send a shout out to "**_**icysparkle99" **_**for her nice review and "**_**StorieeMakeer123**_**" for begin the first person to review and favorite my story! You guys rock!**

**P.s I got the list of Elements off line. I thought I should just add Ally saying all of the elements form memory for fun.**

**Also You may see a jealous Austin in your future but you didn't hear it from me! ;)**

**Anyways I've talked enough. Enjoy!**

_**Camp?**_

Austin's Pov

"Mendelevium, Nobelium, Lawrencium, Rutherfordium, Dubnium, Seaborgium, Bohrium, Hassium, and Meitnerium." Ally finished. I saw Mr. Smith looking down the list eagerly to see if Ally missed one.

Everyone clapped, students and teachers from other classes came to see Ally. Apparently some of the geeks in this class ran around Campus to alert their fellow geeks which brought some students and teachers. David and Travis beamed at the brunette. I saw Ally's older brother Ashton, hug her and Trish gave her a high-five.

"Miss Dawson You broke the school and state record! You are one of the youngest students in the world to list all of them! I'm going to tell Mr. Wood and have him call our senator of state!" Mr. Smith beamed like a child on Christmas. Then he left and the bell rang.

Ally left quickly.

"That's why you Captain!" I saw David hug Ally tightly. For some reason I clenched my fist. I walked up to Ally

"Great job Ally!" I complimented her., she looked shocked at my compliment but smiled sweetly.

"Can I walk you to class?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck with my hand nervously. I never get nervous!

Ally gave me an angelic, happy smile. She opened her mouth to speak. "Sur-" but David cut her off.

"She doesn't want to walk with the likes of you pretty boy!" David spat at me. I felt my heartbreak. I looked at Ally, wondering… Is this true? David smirked, (Which is highly unusual for a geek.)

"Sorry but I'm pretty sure you're not her father" I replied calmly. His eyes flashed angrily and he stalked away. I looked at Ally again. How can such a sweet, angel- like girl be friends with that guy?

"Well I'll see you later." I said , rather sulkily. I tried not to so my feelings.

"Wait!" All exclaimed she lunged and grabbed my hand. I felt a huge spark were her skin touched mine and it spread. She gave me one more dazzling smile and flipped her hair, I smiled like an idiot. We walked to core with Mrs. Miller. We walked close together with our arms brushing, she didn't seem to mind.

I sat down at my seat and started to take note, I looked up and I saw Dallas look at me questioningly, I gave him a '_What?_' look. He nodded his head to Ally. I shook my head, and smiled. I saw Dallas look at Ally with a smug gaze. I clenched my teeth, I also clenched my knuckles so hard they turned white but kept taking notes.

_**Later…**_

I got my lunch: a slice of pizza( Pepperoni!), an apple and some soda I grabbed from the vending machine. I sat down with Dez. I saw everyone at their tables. I looked over and saw the geeks talking it up. Dallas sat down across from me.

"Hey Dallas. Do you know why things are so tense between the geeks and populars?" I asked the question I've been thinking of ever since school started this year. I pointed to the Geek table. I caught Ally's eye and we smiled and waved at each other. He looked thoughtful for a second and shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Derek?" He offered. Derek is a senior popular and kind of knows a little bit about The School groups' history. I nodded.

_**The Next Day….**_

I was sitting in second period fiddling with my fingers. I hate Study Hall! I groaned inwardly. Out of nowhere a nervous-looking secretary walks into class. She handed Mr. Ward a couple of blue slips and speed-walked out of the room.

"Austin, Dallas, Dez, Derek…" Mr. Ward called out a few more names. I got up and retrieved my pass. It read:

_**Austin Moon. Period 2 Study Hall**_

_**Go to Auditorium immediately. **_

I left the room. I guess Everyone got the same pass. Because everyone headed in that direction. It was all Populars. Weird…. But then again most of the geeks have similar classes like Popular kids have similar classes.

I entered the auditorium I saw the "Peeps" aka us an one side of the auditorium and the "Geeks" on one side, apparently both sides were oblivious to each other…until now. I can still feel the tension in the air even if they don't know they're just yards apart.

Then the Geeks noticed us, as the pops noticed them. Then suddenly screaming erupted. All I heard was pretty this:

"What are you doing here Geek!" "Why are the stupid popular kids here!" and "What the heck are you hear for! "

I heard a few geeks speaking/screaming in Latin. Wow. Just Wow. Ally got on stage put her fingers to her mouth and whistled very loudly, louder than a screaming girl. Yeah it was that loud! Of course none paid attention.

Trish beckoned Ally over to her. Ally kneeled down to listen to Trish. Ally nodded. Trish got in stage and took a deep breathe. Trish than started screaming very loud and fast in Spanish. I'm pretty sure she'd either threatening us or calling us some bad things. Everyone began murmuring curiously. Ally of the geeks exchanged glances ,while some looked startled.

Mr. Wood walked over to Trish.

"Trish. What did you say?" He asked cautiously, he probably thinking he'll end up regret asking. Yeah he's probably right.

"I said." Trish took a deep breathe again. "Everyone shut up or I will personally make a guest appearance in EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR NIGHTMARES!" Trish yelled the last part, she pointed accusingly at the popular kids.

For some reason the geeks all new a few languages. I guess it looks good on a college application. Figures.

Mr. Wood let out a huge sigh of relief. I saw Ally speaking quickly in German, I think. I guess she's freaking out. She looks kind of cute.

Mr. Wood started to talk.

"Okay, Miss Jackson, the teachers and I had a discussion during lunch yesterday. And you are going to -" he gesture to the pull-down thing for presentations.

"Camp Geeks and Peeps! Located at Camp Dark Wood." He exclaimed ,we all gave him a confused look.

"You will go to this Camp for 3 weeks. I know that's along time but we need to end this rivalry. Here is a packet talking all about the details, packing list and permission slip. It's mandatory to go. Turn in the permission slip Monday, that's when we leave." Mr. Wood announced.

He dismissed us, I saw Ally, Trish, David and Travis talking,

"Camp! With the populars! We are dead, they will pick us of one by one!" David whimpered. I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"I doubt they'll kill us. You never know you make like them, once you get to know them. "Ally encouraged the 2 boys, they shrugged looking doubtful. I smiled.

At least one person isn't totally upset about Camp.

I know the Geeks and Popular Crowd need to settle their differences… But Camp?

**I know 3 weeks is long but work with me, I need them to be a camp for a long time. You'll see. PEACE Spotty!**


	3. Packing and Thinking

**Hey Guys! It's me, I really like writing this story! You guys make me feel so loved here on Fanfiction! You guys rock! Here is the 3****rd**** chapter to "**_**Camp Geeks and Peeps**_**"! Enjoy! **

**Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid and I don't know how the story will unravel.**

**Chapter summary: So the 2 croups have been alerted they will be going to Camp. Some of them are excited, some are thinking "Gosh the other group will kill us in our sleep!" And some are begin positive about it! What do Austin and Ally think?**

**Also Sorry for the short chapter, I usually have long chapters, I guess this chapter is kind of a filler.**

_**Packing and Thinking.**_

ALLY'S POV

_**A few days later…**_

I handed my dad the permission slip, it's Sunday so I need to start packing, we leave tomorrow. I still can't believe we are forced to Camp Dark Woods! I mean yeah I'm sort of excited to go but nervous. I sighed and pull out the rest of the packet.

_**Dear Parent/Guardian,**_

_**Due to recent incidents ,We request your child to go on a school camping trip for certain students to Camp Dark Wood.**_

_**Attached to this letter is a packing list and permission slip. Te permission slip MUST be turned in by Monday, October 27**__**th**__**.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mr. Wood**_

So we are staying for 3 weeks! That's long! I guess Mr. Wood want's us to have awhile to bond.

"Well it's Sunday. Better get packing." I said aloud. I retrieved the permission slip from my dad and got out two medium sized suitcases.

"Are you going to be okay Ally? Begin away from home for 3 weeks?" He finished. I nodded. "Don't worry Ash and Trish will be there." I assured him, as I said that mom came in. My mother is Lily Dawson, she is just one inch shorter than my dad with short brown hair, pale/tan skin and blue eyes. We told her about it she smiled, and agreed it was okay.

My brother Ashton walked into our brightly lit living room.

"I just closed the Sonic Boom for the day." Ash told dad. Sonic Boom was our family music store, I work part-time there.

"Hey Ally. That boy you busted for banging on the drums with corndogs came back today. He asked me were you were." Ash whispered to me, I felt my face blush. Ash smirked, I walked upstairs, knowing who he's talking about.

I looked at the Packing List

**Camp Dar Wood packing list**

**Students attending Camp Dark Wood must bring with no sign next to it, Items with a * next to it are optional.**

**Clothes- Shirts, pants, shorts, socks, sun dresses, or jackets. Nothing to Fancy (There will be Washing & Drying machines there) It's suppose to be warm there, but a little cold at night.**

**2-3 Pairs of shoes- (Boots, Flip-flops/Sandals and sneakers.)**

*** Books**

***Games/ Out door activities ( Frisbees, football, soccer, basketball etc.)**

*** Musical Instruments (Like Guitars, Flutes, Oboes or anything small, not to big. There might be Pianos at the Cabins)**

**Flash Lights**

*** Swimsuits (There is a beach and lake at the camp.)**

***Etc. (No drugs or weapons)**

**Please bring you luggage in 1-2 suitcases. PLEASE Label them**

**P.S We WILL be checking your luggage. SO don't try anything.**

I spread the two suitcases out on my bed. I picked up some clothes that were listed. I also picked up a Fall-colored sun dress with a falling leaves pattern. Why Not. Trish would be proud. I chuckled at the thought.

I put a few books in ,my Songbook/diary and "Debate in a box" in my brown suitcases that were covered in music notes. Along with my clothes and shoes.

I picked up my favorite Acoustic guitar and put it in it's traveling hard case that had my name _**ALLY DAWSON **_in silver. I mean I'm not going to play for anyone just me and Trish. Or maybe, just maybe Ash.

I wonder if Austin has a girlfriend? Maybe. I kinda don't want hi to. Strange…

I flopped onto my bed and fell unconscious as soon as my head hit the pillow…

AUSTIN'S POV

I just had my mom sign the permission slip. I made sure to do it when my dad wasn't home 'cause I had to ask my mom if I can bring my Acoustic guitar. She agreed.

I just got back from "Sonic Boom"

AT SONIC BOOM

When I was there I started to look around for a certain brunette. I didn't see her, but I did see her older brother. Ashton, he was slightly taller than me, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Are you looking for something?" I heard him ask.

"Ally…" I said, I then slapped my hand to my mouth 'cause I just realized what I said. He laughed,

"I guess you know my sister?" He asked in a humorous tone. I relaxed immediately. I nodded.

"Where is your sister?" I asked ,looking around.

"At Home. I tell her you said hi. See you tomorrow at the bus circle." He offered, I nodded. Ash is a popular, but he can be prankster-like, even though his sister is a geek..

"Thanks. She's really cool." I stated, I didn't want to say anything else because if I did he'd probably be at my throat. I picked up a guitar and jammed on it while singing. I thanked Ashton and left.

BACK INTO REALITY

I started to pack, I picked my favorite guitar to take with me, since were going camping I'll take my acoustic. I put it in it's hard case that had _**AUSTIN MOON!**_ in bright blue. I wonder if Ally's taking her guitar. I mean, yeah I know she can play any instrument under the sun, I've seen her brother caring her guitar case, I knew it was her' because it had her name on it.

I packed everything I was taking and flopped on my bed. I wonder if _'Ally has a boyfriend?' _I clenched my fist automatically. I hated the idea of Ally being with any other boy, I sure pray it isn't David. That made me clench my fist my hands went completely pale. I relaxed and watched the color return to them.

I really hope Ally is single… Wait! What am I thinking! Wait… I know exactly what I'm thinking… I fell asleep thinking about it.


	4. Camp Dark Wood

**Hey everyone! I can't believe this story has been up for just a few short days and I already have 9 reviews! That's awesome! Thank you so much out there on Fanfiction!**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! I'm already on chapter 4! Whoo! Thanks also for begin very supportive!**

**Here's a shout to "**_**queenc1**_**" Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like this story, also "**_**I-LUV-MY-MOM**_**" I'm glad you thought that was funny and the crazy teachers! And last but not least "**_**Mahomie4ever55**_**" Thanks for begin so supportive of my story! **

**Chapter Summary: As the students leave school and arrive at Camp Dark Wood ( which is home to a huge dark forest. Hints the name!) What will await them? And is it a mere coincidence that it is nearly Halloween? Is it… or is it not? You'll find out. ;)**

**Also to Mosspath of Riverclan 030 I just read that off line. And I believe H2O is two hydrogen and one oxygen. I may be wrong.**

**P.S Auslly lovers! Look out!**

**Enjoy! PEACE Spotty!**

ALLY'S POV

I rolled my one of suitcases and carried my guitar while my brother rolled my other suitcase. I saw some people look at me in confusion when they saw my name on the guitar case. I rolled my eyes. I saw Trish wave at me and I walked over to her, Ash went to get his luggage. I set my suitcases and guitar next to Trish's zebra striped ones.

We were all aloud to go to our lockers to see if there was anything we wanted to bring, we all left to our lockers. We have 10 minutes before we have to leave. There was nothing I needed in my lockers so I closed it, I saw Austin at his locker, entering his combination. I walked over to say hi.

As I walked over, he opened his locker, not seeing me, and it hit me on the cheek really hard and I fell to the ground stunned. He looked down. And his eyes widen.

"I am so so sorry!" He apologized a few times, he offered me his hands which I took. Not many people were in the hall. He helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

AUSTIN'S POV

I was entering the combination code into my lock to see if I forgot something. I opened ,I heard a thud and a "ow" I looked down and saw Ally on the ground. I immediately helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine just my cheek hurts a little." She said tapping her cheek.

"Sorry." I said, then without thinking I leaned closer to her and gave her quick peck on the cheek. She looked stunned again, but smiled. I felt electricity on my lips

"Thanks." she murmured softly. I gave her a hug, she returned it happily.

I heard a cough. We turned around to see none other than David, who looked beyond ticked.

"I hope I don't have to say this again. But… GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He yelled at me. Ally winced. "Come on Ally." He commanded.

"Just let me get something out of my locker." She said innocently. He grunted and she walked away to her locker.

When her back was turned, David corned me against the locker. "Leave Ally alone!" he commanded/whispered. "Or you'll regret!" with that he walked away. Ally walked back over to me. I just stood there stunned. I was just threaten by a geek? Wow, that's highly unusual.

"Nothing." I said. She nodded.

"Sorry about David, he's been really weird this year," she apologized. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." I assured her. She smiled. We walked back to the circle together. I picked up my suitcase and guitar, Ally got her suitcases and guitar. Cool! She did bring it! Maybe we can play together!

"Okay! So we are going to have a "Geek" sit next to a "Popular" on the buses. So line up and I will assign you your bus partner." Mr. Wood announced. We lined up.

After awhile it was my turn, Ally was quite a few people behind me with Trish, Dez was in front. It's my turn. I walked up to Mr. Wood.

"Austin Moon…." He was looking down the list, looking for my name. "Your partner is.. Ally Dawson." I tried to hold in my glee, but I think I failed, 'cause Mr. Wood winked at me. I blushed and got a seat in the back.

I found Dez run towards me.

"You have to help me!" He begged, I looked at him with a _'What the heck!' _look.

"I'm sitting with…Trish!" He cried. I nodded, he and Trish mixed together like water and oil.

He then took a seat, he looked like he was going to die,

"So who are you sitting next to?" Dez asked,

"Ally" I said, my voice tinted with happiness, I sure hope Dez doesn't pick up. Well…then again. He IS Dez after all.

He moved to another seat and Trish sat down next to him. I'm actually expecting a bomb to go off. Then Ally came onto the bus. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"I guess we are bus partners." She said nicely, causing you to smile. She took out her smart phone, when it buzzed.

"Who is it?" I asked, she groaned,

"David. He's been really weird lately." She replied,

"What does the text say?" I asked softly. She showed it to me.

_**TO Ally:**_

_**From David**_

_**What jerk are you sitting next to? I heard you are sitting next to a guy.**_

I scoffed.

"I'm a jerk?" I asked, she shook her head.

"let's send David a picture. To tick him off," I suggested, she nodded. smiling.

She took a picture of us, and I did with my phone.

"Why did you take a picture?" She asked confused. I blushed.

"So if I run into David I can show him" I lied. She nodded.

"Okay I'm texting this to him" She should me the text

_**TO David:**_

_**From Ally**_

_**The one and only Austin Moon!**_

Underneath that was a picture of Ally and me. We were smiling. My arm around her shoulders. We were both smiling. That's really going to tick David off. But hey we have an hour drive to Camp Dark Wood.

I heard Ally's phone ring. She pulled it out, read it and showed me the text.

_**TO Ally:**_

_**From David**_

_**HIM! I don't approve of this**_

Then a second later, her phone rang. Ally answered it.

"Hello?" She asked politely. Her eyes widen and she thrust the phone away from her, holding it at arm's length away. Since the bus had music playing no one heard. David started screaming at Austin. Ally said a hasty good-bye and hung up.

ABOUT 45 MINUTES LATER

I woke up from a nap. I looked over and saw Ally was passed out, her heads on my shoulder. I smiled at the sleeping girl.

When we all got off the bus I shook Ally awake. She smiled.

"Come on Sleepy-head. We're here." I said sweetly. She got up. We all filed out of the buses. I stared at the Camp.

Our section of Camp Dark Wood, was huge, it had a large forest a beach/lake and two cabins. Each Cabin was two stories high with an attic and basement, (I remember Mr. Wood telling us that. ) The Cabins were big.

But I had a strange feeling…

Camp Dark Wood isn't safe…. Is it?


	5. Mood Eyes and the Warning!

**Hello! It's Spottedpelt! Here is the 5****th**** chapter to "**_**Camp Geeks and Peeps!**_**" I can't believe it! This is my 5****th**** chapter in 3 days! That flipping rocks! I'm so happy! I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own "Fire Works" by Katy Perry or any of the songs in this story.**

**Chapter Summary: Ally, Austin and the gang finally arrived at Camp Dark Wood. Immediately Austin and Ally since something about the place is dangerous… Are their suspicions correct? Is it supernatural?, OR is it just….**

**The Warning and Mood Eyes**

ALLY'S POV

I can't believe we are actually here! Wow, last thing I remember before passing out on the bus was texting David a picture of me and Austin then my head was on his shoulder. I blushed at the thought of that. Austin gently awoke me, saying:

"Wake up sleepy-head. We are here." He said sweetly. I got up and went outside with him, I took my first look at Camp Dark Wood. Our section of he camp was huge! It had the Forest, and a beach/lake. I'm glad I brought my swimsuit. I hope this works…

Mr. Wood stood on a stage and called everybody over. I ended up with Austin on my right, David on my left and Trish in front of me.

"Okay everyone! We are here at Camp Geeks and Peeps! Aka. Camp Dark Wood." Mr. Wood said pumped up. We all gave a feeble "Yeah".

"Okay there are two cabins here. The Cabin by the water is for the girls and the cabin closer to the forest is the boys'. There are two levels, a basement and attic in the cabins. The bunks are o the second floor. You may go, pick out a bunk, unpack. I want you talk with your and the opposite group, find out things about each other. I'll call you to dinner. " Mr. Wood finished.

We all left. "Bye guys, see you later." I bid Austin and David good bye.

I grabbed my stuff and walked to the girls' cabin. I got in, and looked around. The first level was huge! It had a grand piano!, a couple of couches, couple of windows, And a flat screen TV. We all went upstairs, and chose bunks. I took a top bunk next to a window with a view of the beach, I could still see the boys' cabin and forest. Trish took the bunk underneath me.

I sneaked downstairs and walked to the piano. I placed my fingers expertly on the piano. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, opened my songbook and began to play a song I had stuck in my head. I began to play, my soft voice accompanied the piano

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bagDrifting through the wind, wanting to start again?Do you ever feel, feel so paper thinLike a house of cards, one blow from caving in?Do you ever feel already buried deep?Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thingDo you know that there's still a chance for you'Cause there's a spark in you?You just gotta ignite the light and let it shineJust own the night like the 4th of July'Cause baby, you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, ohAs you shoot across the skyBaby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling downYou don't have to feel like a waste of spaceYou're original, cannot be replacedIf you only knew what the future holdsAfter a hurricane comes a rainbowMaybe you're reason why all the doors are closedSo you could open one that leads you to the perfect roadLike a lightning bolt, your heart will blowAnd when it's time, you'll knowYou just gotta ignite the light and let it shineJust own the night like the 4th of July'Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, ohAs you shoot across the skyBaby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling downBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonIt's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to let it through'Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, ohAs you shoot across the skyBaby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling downBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon_When I finished, I sighed. I heard clapping, I turned around and saw Trish and Ashley (One of the most popular girls in school. She is tall blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes.) I clutched my songbook to my chest protectively.

I started breathing fast, my eyes probably portrayed my fear.

Jasmine and Trish walked over to me.

"That was great Ally!" Ashley beamed. I gave an awkward smile.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked confused. Trish looked at me ,I nodded. Trish looked at Ashley.

"Ally has terrible Stage Fright." Trish informed the popular girl.

"Ally. You have an amazing voice and music skill. You shouldn't be shy." Ashley encouraged me.

"Thanks. I love playing and writing songs but I have bad stage fright." I explained. Ashley nodded understanding, I stood up. I quickly left the room and look in the mirror I feel so embarrassed. I looked at my reflection. All I saw was a pale dark brown-haired girl with slightly red eyes… Wait what! I looked in the mirror and saw my normally brown eyes were red!

Well I am embarrassed. Are my eyes reflecting my mood? That's freaky.

"Friends?" I asked, she took my hand and Trish's hand. "Friends." We giggled. I then played "Rolling in the deep" by Adele for them. They gave me a round of applause. I bowed.

We went upstairs. Ashley actually has her bunk next to mine. I let my guitar case lean against the wall next to the bunk. We all gathered in a circle to ask questions.

My eyes are brown now, but my eyes kept haunting me….

**Meanwhile with the boys…**

AUSTIN'S POV

We all went to the boys' cabin. I grabbed a top bunk near a window so I can see the beach. I put my guitar to the side for later. The first level downstairs was huge! With a grand piano, couches, windows and a flat-screen TV.

After awhile I saw Ally walk over to our cabin. I felt my breathe leave me. I heard a knock and a door open. A few minutes later Ally walked into the room, my breathe now hitched, I know she wasn't even trying to but she looked great.

"Hey guys!" She greeted David and Travis. I looked into a mirror on the wall, Ally, David and Travis were in it so I could see it, I saw David reach for Ally's hand and grasp it, Ally was talking excitedly to Travis to notice. I growled, and clenched my fists I feel so flipping jealous and envious I could scream my lungs out.

I looked at my reflection, I saw a tall blonde boy with green glowing eyes. WAIT a minute! Green glowing eyes. Wait, sometimes people say "Green-eyed monster" when someone is jealous, I know I am but what the heck is wrong with my eyes. I blinked several times and they turned back to their normal brown color.

I saw Ally walk towards me.

"Hi Austin!" She greeted friendly

"Do you have a Boyfriend?" I blurted out, I saw Ashton eye me, I sure hope he didn't hear that!

Ally looked taken back by my question. She smiled.

"Of Course not!" She laughed, I sighed and smiled. After a few minutes she left. What heck happened to my eyes! Usually when I get mad they get darker, or when I'm happy they're lighter. Still….

ALLY'S POV

I finally got back from the boys' cabin. It's about 4 pm, dinner isn't till 6. I entered the cabin and climbed upstairs. My red eyes still freaked me out. I shook it off.

**A FEW HOURS LATER ALLY'S POV**

We are all leaving to dinner. I walked with Ashley and Trish. Ashley's really nice. The girls are starting to loosen up a little, because we're girls, we are like Open books after all.

We all gathered at the Dinning Area, near the two cabins. I caught Austin's eye and walked over to him.

"Hey, you want to sit together?" Austin asked hopefully, I nodded

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically. We got in the Food Line.

"So how are things with the guys?" I asked, starting a conversation. He shrugged.

"Nothing really, your friends David and Travis act like they hate me." he stated.

"It's just because they hate populars, so don't take it personally." I assured him. He smiled, we sat down, since the cafeteria is huge we were all spread out. For dinner we had pizza (Cheese!)

"So everyone! Why don't we have a movie night a couple times for bonding?" Ashley asked everyone. Everyone cheered. "Okay! Boys can pick first movie. Let's meet at 8." Ashley proposed, all the boys whooped, including Austin. I rolled my eyes, he looked kind of cute like that.

**AN HOUR LATER (Sorry about this, I just want to finish so the ball rolls.)**

I the guys should be here in about… 10 minutes, so we are getting ready, blankets, popcorn, soda and other stuff.

The boys all arrived together with flashlights. We greeted them and popped the movie in it was "Monsters in the Drain". After awhile, I got up to get something. I walked into the bunk room.

I looked on the wall and screamed. This brought everyone up.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked wrapping his arms around me protectively. I pointed a shaking hand to the wall.

Some imaginary hand was scratching on the wall when it stopped we all read the writing.

"_One of you will die_…" Austin read aloud. We all started whimpering.

Which one of us will die?…

**The plot thickens as they say. See you next time! Spotty!**


	6. Dead!

**Hey you guys! Thanks for all of the positive reviews! It's really appreciated!, and part of the reason why I've been updating fast. This is my most popular story, it has 18 reviews! That rocks! I still can't believe that this is my 6t chapter!**

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. I'll try and make the next one longer.**

**The Point of Views are going to flying around a little bit more than usual in this chapter. **

**Chapter summary: After seeing the threat on the wall is far enough proof to know something supernatural is going on. They are nervous one of them is going to go and be lost forever… A few kids keep saying they've seen "A hooded figure" lurking around dark. What are they seeing? What will happen next?….**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**PEACE! Spotty!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

We were watching "Monsters from the Drain" When we all heard Ally scream, immediately I jumped up, and sprinted up the stairs, to Ally. Is she Hurt? I ran into the room and saw Ally trembling in fear. Everyone followed me. We all began asking questions: "Ally are you okay?" "Ally what happened?" "Are you hurt?" "Was someone in here?"

I instantly grabbed Ally and hugged her to my chest protectively, I seriously don't care what anyone thinks right now. I looked over and saw David glaring at me. And I especially don't care what HE thinks.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she pointed a trembling hand to the wall, some invisible hand was writing

_One of you will die._

"'One of you will die'" I read aloud. Everyone began to whimper. Which one of us will leave?

I stood on a couch and got everyone's attention when we descended the stairs. They all gathered in a tight-knit group. Ally sat on the couch next to me and Dez was on the other side. Everyone sat down.

"Okay. Let's not panic." I put my hands out in front of me and made a 'calm down' motion. Everyone grew quite. I took a breathe. Everyone still exchanged nervous glances.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked, Ashley leaned over to Ally and whispered something in her ear, Ally nodded.

"I say when ever we leave the cabins, we leave with someone. Don't stay outside alone. Ally says we should hold meetings every night to report anything suspicious." Ally looked like she was going to die under everyone's gaze, she has very bad stage fright. I gave her a comforting glance, she smiled. Everyone agreed.

"Should we talk to Mr. Wood?" Travis asked, I shook my head.

"He won't believe us. He'll probably think we are just trying to get back home." I argued. "Also if he hears it from a popular he'll probably say 'You're lying.' If he hears it from a geek he'll say 'You're just having a bad dream or hallucinating.' SO I'd say no until we get some evidence." I concluded. Travis nodded.

"What about going to the bathroom?" Some guy asked.

"I thought guys went to pee in groups." Ashley stated,all the boys opened their mouths to argue, but then we began murmuring our reluncat agreement.

"Okay our first meeting should be tomorrow. What about… 9?" I asked, everyone agreed.

When we made our way to leave. I saw Ashton talking to Ally.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked concerned, she nodded. We all made our way back to the Cabin. When we entered, we locked the doors, Mr. Wood was told about the door begin locked from the inside.

We all went upstairs. I walked over to Travis.

"You did a nice job not making anyone panic, and keeping calm." He commented.

"Thanks." I replied politely.

"I know you don't like me, but can we try and be friends?" I asked, holding my hand out. He sighed.

"Sure." he shook my hand. I've got a new friend, that's good.

I went to sleep, tossing and turning, wondering who 'would be lost forever…'

ALLY'S POV

I could sense everyone was still worried about the warning, I am too. I looked out into the forest, I think I just saw something, but the darkness is probably messing with my sight. I finally fell into a restless sleep.

_ALLY'S DREAM_

_I was running through the forest. I stopped at a small waterfall, were a river was begin fed. I stopped, behind the waterfall I saw movement._

_I tied my hair into a ponytail. And stepped into the small pool, that branched off into the river. I felt a shock as the cold gripped me like a hand. I took a shaky breathe, and waded a little farther into the pool. The water was about to my waist. And I wasn't in the deepest part of the pool._

_I now had to actually swim. I can swim pretty good, when me and my siblings have swimming races I usually win. I can do a butterfly stroke, backstroke and most of the rest. I started to just swim to the cave._

_As I swam under the waterfall I felt pressure on my back, no it's not pressure it's absolute pain, the water is falling hard and fast on me. I quickly swam underneath and broke into the cave hidden from view. I suddenly pulled out a lantern because it was early dawn and still kind of dark outside._

_I held the lantern up and saw something move out of the cave. I followed it out into the open. I saw something in the bushes. I looked over and saw a body. It was a teenage boy from our school. But I Can't see his face or recognize him I kneeled next to him and grasped his wrist. I took his pulse. But then I realized something…._

_He had no pulse._

_I dropped his wrist and took a step back from the body. Who is it?_

"_He's not the last one…" An evil voice said, then it laughed darkly, it sounded like it was right nearby…._

_END OF DREAM: It's Midnight_

I woke up crying, I saw Trish ,Ashley and all of the other girls run over to me. I sat on the floor , they all gathered in a circle next to me.

"Ally, What's wrong?" The woman Miss Rose, who watches over us and our cabin asked from the door way.

"I'm fine can you give us some privacy?" I asked softly. Miss Rose nodded understandingly, and she left. I started crying more and more.

I felt Trish hug me.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked worried. I felt a new set of warm tears flow down my face.

"I h-had a v-very s-scary nightmare." I stuttered.

"What was it?" Ashley asked, I looked up at everyone.

I told them everything about my dream. They all gasped at the part about the boy. I started crying again.

"It felt so real!" I cried out.

Ashley got up and picked up the cabin's phone that was connected to the boys' cabin.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine (A geek) asked.

"Calling the boys. They should here about this!" Ashley exclaimed. I kept crying, the dream really scared me.

ASHLEY'S POV (It's very brief, it'll just show you what she's thinking.)

I felt so bad for Ally, the dream really shook her, she was crying really hard. I know we became friends two days ago but I really care about her.

I picked up our phone and began dialing the boys' phone. It began ringing.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine (a geek) asked confused.

"Calling the boys. They need to know about this!" I exclaimed. Then one of the boys picked up.

"Hello?" I recognized my close friend's voice.

"Ashton, you little sister is crying. For reason the boys should know about. Bring everyone over here. Quickly!" I urged.

"Ally!" He yelled.

"Yes. Bring Everyone over here now!" I commanded.

"I'll be right over." He said huskily, his voice did that sometimes when he gets over-protective of Ally.

I turned to all of the girls.

"The boys are coming." I announced.

AUSTIN'S POV

I heard the phone ring while I was look at the forest thinking about a certain person. It was easy since both cabins had a wall made of Tempered safety glass, which is really hard to break.

I looked up and saw the lights turn on and all of the boys get out of bed.

"Who's calling this late at night?" David asked very annoyed.

"Let me see." Ashton yelled and walked over to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked. The person said a few things

"Ally?" He yelled. The person said a few more words.

"I'll be right over." He said in a husky voice.

I raced over to him.

"Ally? What's wrong!" I demanded.

"Guys! Get dressed, we are going over to the girls' cabin!" Ashton barked. We all scrambled to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with music notes on it and a jacket.

What the heck is wrong? I hope Ally's okay!

ASHLEY'S POV (Again very brief.)

I walked downstairs and heard knocking. I looked through the peep-hole and saw it was the guys. I opened the door and ushered them in.

"Now What's wrong?" Ashton insisted.

"Ally. Something you should hear." I beckoned them upstairs.

I poked my head through the bunk room door.

"They're here." I informed the girls they nodded, Ally was still crying but it was softer now.

ALLY'S POV

I was drying softer now when Ashley informed us that the boys were here. The boys entered the room.

"Ally!" Ashton raced over to me. He gave a me a bone-crushing hug. He made be skinny but he has a really, really strong grip. I cried now that Ashton was here.

"Ally-cat what's wrong?" He asked, I smiled a bit when he used his nickname for me.

Austin speed-walked over to me.

"Ally are you okay?" He asked concerned. Ashton began to glare at Austin. Oh great he's going into over-protective brother mode. I told the boys what happened.

"Wait is any of the guys missing?" I asked.

"Yeah….We haven't seen Henry." Travis replied. Henry is a popular.

"Wait. Austin can you describe Henry to me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure, he's about as tall as me, short spiky red hair, always wears a baseball cap 'cause he's on the team at Miami High. Usually wears jeans and plain t-shirts." I gasped,

"That sounds like the guys from my dream!" I stood up.

A FEW HOURS LATER

We all marched right up to Mr. Wood and talked to him a Henry's disappearance.

"We need to search the forest, it's light out now!" Austin argued, finally after awhile Mr. Wood agreed.

"But you need to pair up into groups of three. AT Least One Geek and Popular. GO!" Mr. Wood shouted. We all began to scramble for partners. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Austin. He smiled.

"So partners?" I asked, he nodded.

"Hey Dallas!" Austin called. "Come join our group!" He called over to the brown-haired, green-eyed boy. Dallas jogged over here.

"So we're a team?" I asked, the two boys nodded.

"Hey Guys we should have a signal for if we find Henry!" I shouted to everyone.

"What about a wolf's howl?" Ashley asked, I nodded. We all agreed.

I led my team into the forest.

"I have an idea. Follow me." I instructed , the boys followed me without arguing. I led them to the waterfall deep in the forest,

"How do you know your way through the forest Ally, we haven't been in it yet?" Dallas asked.

"I just know, maybe because of my dream?" I suggested. He nodded impressed. We finally got to the waterfall. Without saying a word, I went to the bushes and started looking around, I couldn't find anything.

But the I did.

"Guys, What's that?" I asked, Austin and Dallas jogged over. They say the piece of cloth to. Dallas grabbed it by the edge and pulled, then we saw skin,…an arm, Then a body….

Austin gasped, then gave aloud wolf howl, within minutes everyone found us.

"Did you find him!" Ashley asked loudly. I felt a tear drop. She suddenly looked at me with a concerned expression. I pointed at the body.

"He's d-dead!" I stuttered. I then noticed something on his forehead. "Hey Guys, something's on his forehead." I said aloud, I kneeled next to him and pulled it off.

"It's a note." I said confused.

"What does it say?" A popular girl named Amber asked. Ilooked at the writing.

"It looks remarkably familiar…._" _I trailed off. Where have I seen this hand writing. It's neat, not neat enough to be Calligraphy, I should know I went to Calligraphy Camp! But it's not to messy.

"What does It say Ally?_" _Ash asked me.

"'He's not the last one'" I quoted. Everyone gasped. I started breathing harder.

Two guys carried Henry to Mr. Wood. He looked thunderstruck. We all left to the Boy's Cabin. I stood in front of everyone.

"We need to collect more evidence and crack this case." I whispered….

**Hey Y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned 'til next time! Spotty!**


	7. Disappearances and questioning!

**HEY! Guy! I'm so, so, so sorry! I bet a few of you want to hit me upside the head with a brick right now. D: I've been SUPER busy. So please forgive me. I'm a complete ass for makin gyou wait please forgive me :'(**

**Also I was sent a request from **_**"PeptalkGurl101"**_** and I will do it so, here you go **_**PeptalkGurl101!**_

_**ALSO! If you want Ally to be psychic, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! **_

_**I am LOVING your views! They inspire me so much! Thank y'all!**_

_**Pancakelover123- I'm so sorry for the delay. And thanks!**_

**Chapter Summary: Ever since Henry was found all of the students have been jumpy. Bedside's the incident nothing bad has happened…yet. The group decided to start to investigate what has happened and crack the case. Austin tries to sort his feelings out, and try and find a way to win Ally in the midst of this chaos, But will anyone be lost?...**

**ENJOY! PEACE! Spotty!**

Disappearances

**ALLY'S POV**

Today is Halloween. Still everyone's jumpy, today is our first meeting. I'm glad I brought my gavel! The group were doing great together. I think it was good idea that Mr. Wood let's go with the flow and do our own thing.

"Okay, I say after the meeting tonight we should all hang out, maybe play a game?" Ashley asked, Ashton nodded. Both were smiling like idiots. We all agreed to meet at 9 pm tonight.

Trish walked over to me. "Hey Ally!"

"Did you see that!" I whispered, I pointed at my brother and Ashley ,both hugging. "I think Ash likes Ashley!" Trish and I squealed. Ashton let go of Ashley and walked over in our direction, we were hiding behind a tree (We were outside) and grabbed him.

"Hey! What's the funny business! I have a black belt in Karate!" He raised his voice.

"Ash, You're not fooling anyone. I KNOW you don't have a black belt." I shook my head. His eyes widen when he saw and Trish pinning him on the ground.

"Why are you holding me hostage?" Ash asked. "You like Ashley!" Trish and I exclaimed. His eyes grew even wider and he blushed. "Is it obvious?" he asked shyly. "Just to me, and I'm your sister and Trish knows." I pointed to Trish. Trish waved, We helped Ash up.

"You should ask her out!" Trish prodded Ashton. He shook his furiously and walked away. Trish and I shared a knowing look. "He totally likes her." We said together and high-5 each other.

"Speaking of Crushes…" Trish trailed off. I gasped. "You like Dez! OMG!" I exclaimed freaking out. Trish shuddered. "Heck No! Eww! I was talking about you AND Austin!" She exclaimed, she nudged me playfully. "Nothing! Nothing is going on between me and Austin!" I said, embarrassed.

"Okay…." Trish walked away.

The hours flew by quickly and it was soon 8:50 pm. I took my Song book out and began writing in it, I closed my eyes, and then I sensed something.

"Don't touch my book!" I said aloud. I opened my eyes and saw Austin, his hand a couple of inches from my beloved book.

"How DO you do that?" Austin asked with wide eyes. I giggled. "Magic!" I joked; he laughed and smiled at me.

Everyone started arriving, I slammed my gavel on the tall nightstand in a judge-like way. Everyone focused their gaze on me, and for the first time ever, I felt confident in front of a group.

"Okay, anyone have anything to report?" I asked, I saw Ashley raise her hand from where she sat very close next to Ash, They are SO clueless.

"This isn't very relevant to the mystery but, has anyone noticed a strangely large amount of Bats?" She asked

"And Owls?" Ashton spoke up "AND Ravens?" Trish commented "And Crows?" Dez asked.

"Dez Crows are smaller ravens." I told him, he nodded with a blank expression.

"Yes." I pointed my gavel at Dallas.

"I say we should nominate a Group leader, I suggest it should be you," Dallas, said, he winked at me, I felt myself blush at his words. I saw Austin, Ash and David glaring at Dallas, Well I guess they're just being protective of me.

"I second that!" Austin jumped up enthusiastically.

Third!" Trish and Dez said in unison, **(1)** "Jinx!" They said, "Jinx! Jinx! Jinx!" Over and over again.

"Fourth" Ash stood, up Ashley stood up with him. They would make a good couple.

"Okay, anyone else want to be leader?" I asked, no one came forth.

"Okay, Well I say we should hang a board in here to store our evidence and what not involving our mystery." I say,

"Anyone got a board?" I asked, I didn't expect anyone to have one. Dez stood up opened his pack and pulled out a medium/large board will a few tacks out of it.

"How did you do that?" Trish asked, "I have my ways…" Dez said, mysteriously.

Austin and Dallas hung the board next to me, I smiled at the blonde who glanced at me,

"Okay, well I guess this concludes todays' meeting. We shall have one every night at 9." I said,

"So anyone have a game idea?" Jasmine asked,  
"I brought 'Debate in a box.'" I offered, Everyone shook their heads.

"How about we go old school and play Truth or Dare." Ashley spoke up. "That's a great idea!" Ashton said excitedly.

We all formed a huge circle in the middle of the room.

"Okay, Trish Truth or Dare?" Dez asked, "Ehh, Truth." Trish said bored. "Have you ever been suspended?" He asked, "Yes, I spray painted my middle school principal's car tiger-streaked. I was suspended for five days" Trish shrugged. Everyone looked around.

"Umm… Austin. Truth or Dare," Trish asked, "Truth." Austin said, from his spot sitting a few feet from me. "Tell, me Austin Moon, DO you like someone?" Trish asked, she quickly looked at me but only for a second.

"Dare!" He said quickly, a small blush landed on his cheeks. HE looked cute like that.

"I DARE you to answer my question!" Trish raised her voice. His eyes flashed nervously.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered, I felt my heart break. He likes someone? I forced myself not to cry.

"I'll go," Travis spoke up.

"Austin," Travis turned to the blonde boy.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Austin exclaimed exasperatedly, A few people, chuckled/laughed.

"Truth or Dare?" Travis asked with a mishecvious glint in his eyes…

AUSTIN'S POV

I'm very glad Trish didn't ask me WHO I like, that would have been a nightmare! I looked at Ally, her face was emotionless. I smiled at her, She looked at me and returned a breathe-taking smile, ii literally felt my breath hitch

"Dare." I say not wanting to be asked who I like or, I will go all kinds of crazy on them. And it's Travis, he's not gonna do anything crazy, I hope.

"I dare you too… Kiss Ally!-" Travis declared, but didn't get to finish, everyone gasped, I froze, in my mind I was thinking _"I'm going to kill you in your sleep tonight"_

"DO IT! DO IT!_" _Everyone began chanting, I cursed in my mind. I crawled over to Ally took her hand and helped her up, she was blushing furiously, it just made her look cuter. I kissed her cheek.

"GUYS! I didn't get to finish, The dare was 'I dare you to kiss Ally on the lips!'" Travis smirked. I walked over to him, "Do you want me to die?" I asked/whispered, on the inside I was kind of excited, he didn't answer but smile cheekily.

I walked over to Ally who was talking to Trish, spun her around and kissed her on the lips, she was shocked at first, but kissed me back. When we broke apart, I saw a fuming David. I gulped, I'm gonna die in my sleep tonight! Ashton looked a little ticked off, but not murderous, yet!

We sat down.

"Ally? Truth or Dare?" Someone asked Ally, "Truth" Ally said, everyone groaned, but didn't say anything. "Do YOU like anyone?" She asked, Ally blushed. I put my hand to my lip, it was tingling. I smiled, I kissed Ally!

"Yes." She muttered, but everyone heard it. I felt a knot in my stomach, She likes someone? I felt very upset, but I tried not to show it, she blushed,

I got up and walked outside, I saw another one of our group Bob Jones, He was walking around. I watched to see what happened. For some reason I took out my phone and out it on video camera.

I saw Bob walk towards the lake when a raven swooped down on to the ground right infront of him and flew away, but then a figure in a long robe, with a hood (Like the grim reaper) and floated, towards him, Bob let out a started yelp. The 'hooded figure' touched him on the forehead and floated away.

I shut off my camera and ran away back to the cabin. I slammed the door shut. It echoed for awhile but then diminished. I looked out the window, and saw nothing, I ran upstairs and slammed that door, everyone, started looked at me.

"What's wrong Austin?" Travis asked,

"I just saw something, I'll show you tomorrow," I told the group, When suddenly one of the girls in the group ran in screaming, we all looked at her.

"I-I saw the Hooded figure!" She cried, "I did too! He touched Bob Jones on the forehead and floated away!" I exclaimed, everyone began to murmur nervously i hshowed everyone the video. A few girls began to cry. I looked over at Ally and her eyes met mine and she ran up and hugged me, shedding silent tears, I hugged her back, and instinctively kissed her head murmuring soothing words.\

"Okay that's it." I said, I jumped on a table and everyone's eyes followed up to me."We need- NO! We must stop this thing. For that to haappen, WE must stand together.. United we will truimp... Apart we will fall!" I spoke to my fellow students, I looked at everyone's faces, Some people looked nervouse, some looked confident, and Ally... She looked awe-struck at me. I smiled at her, she also looked confident.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Had anyone seen Bob?" I asked since yesterday everyone has been on edge., No one has seen him. Hmm... I looked outside. "Hey guys, who wants to go swimming?" i asked, the group Ally, Ashton, Trish, Dez and few others raised their hands. We all decided to meet up at 6pm, which was in 15 minutes. So i slipped on a pair of red swim trunks (Red is Ally's favorite color.) and got the sunscreen out for everyone. and grabbed some towels fro the cabinets. A few of the people where already at the beach, Just Trish and Ally weren't there yet. I looked up and saw two girls one petite brunette and one short and slightly bigger darker brunette.

When they came closer, my eyes bulged out of my head, Ally was wearing a yellow bikkini and she looked great in it. I was just shocked and when she came closer. "You loook great, Yellow's my favorite color." I said smiling, "Thanks!, And Red's mine." She said smiling shyly.

"Hey everyone, Let's put on some sunscreen and let's have some fun!" Trish exclaimed. We all lathered ourselves in the white substance, and everyone ran to the water or just moved a little away.

"Hey Austin!" I looked over and say Travis in black swim trunks, "I want to talk to you, Come here." HE said waving his hand in a beckoning way. I walked over and saw Ally and Trish talking about something a little ways away. i smiled at beautiful brunette, whom was not facing me.

"Austin!" A pair of fingers snapped repeatedly in front of my face. "What?" I asked, Travis glared briefly at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"As you regular teens would say 'You where checking out and flirting with my closest friend that's a girl.' At least i think that's how you say it." Travis said, I froze at his words.

"PffT! i wasn't checking...her out" I trailed off awkwardly. He gave me a knowing smirk.

We all hung out a little more till we heard a scream. Diana (a popular) ran to the beach (since a majority if us where there)

"Jaz is missing!" She screamed i jumped to my feet we all gathered in a circle. everyone sat down except me and Diana

"How do you know?" I asked curiously, everyone had quieted down

"I found her scarf! She ever leaves it alone, it was her mothers. she never leaves it alone, even when she goes to the beach she takes it with her."

"Also on the topic." Ally stood up "Hey Dawson lookin' hot!" Me Travis, Ashton and David glared daggers at Dallas.

"Has any one seen Freddy? I haven't seen him since yesterday" She spoke up.  
"Yeah Fred isn't the type of guy to run off, especially since bob disappeared" We all nodded

"SO how many people are missing?" I asked, Ally started mouthing words to herself and counting on her fingers,,

"Three people so far, Bob, Jaz and Fred" She said, some people began to whimper.

"Okay lets go post this on the board." I said, we all got up and the group followed me, Ally trailed next to me.

So we have 3 people missing... Who will go next...

**Well here ya go! I'm so sorry for being a big ass and making all of you lovely people wait! PLease i seek forgiveness! I'll try to update sooner! Please give me ideas of what you wan to see! I seek you satisfaction!**

**PEACE SPOTTY!**


End file.
